Promise: Destiny
by kajegaje
Summary: "Apa aku pantas berjuang untuk Kyungsoo, Baba?" / "Nona yakin?" - "Seyakin perasaanku pada Jongin, Baba." (Kaisoo - EXO / Jongin - Kyungsoo - Sehun - Chanyeol)
1. Chapter 1

_Chaptered fanfiction of Kaisoo  
_

 _I do not remember what thing that Inspired me to make this ff, hahaha.  
_

 _Kim Jongsoo's production, June - July 2015._

 _2nd gift for Little LadyWu's birthday.  
_

 _Hey, LadyAlia, my promise is already done, ya? :))_

* * *

Hari pertama musim dingin sudah tiba. Seperti yang sudah diberitakan di televisi beberapa hari lalu, hari ini cuaca akan mendung dan suhu cenderung cukup dingin. Tapi peringatan televisi tak membuat beberapa orang mengurungkan niat mereka untuk berjalan-jalan atau sekedar menikmati bagaimana dinginnya hari ini.

Tak terkecuali Jongin, seorang pemuda yang memilih keluar dari rumah dan mengunjungi minimarket yang berjarak sekitar 7km dari tempat tinggalnya demi mencari beberapa bungkus ramyun kesukaannya yang belakangan sudah sulit didapat. Tapi saat sedang asik fokus pada rak-rak berisi mie instan, Jongin harus terganggu dengan tabrakan kecilnya dengan pengunjung lain.

"M-maaf, Tuan. Aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku," ucap gadis yang menabrak Jongin itu sambil berulang kali membungkukkan badan.

Jongin hanya menatap datar gadis itu dan kembali fokus dengan pencariannya meski gadis itu masih membungkuk beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dari minimarket itu.

" _Noona_ , apa ramyunku belum ada juga?"

Jongin sedikit berteriak pada penjaga minimarket ini saat kedua mata tajamnya tak juga menemukan bungkus ramyun yang ia cari.

"Ramyunmu masih belum datang, Jongin. Nanti jika sudah datang, akan kusimpan satu kardus penuh hanya untukmu." Jawab sang penjaga kasir.

Jongin memang akan selalu datang kemari untuk membeli ramyun, dan hanya untuk membeli ramyun. Berhubung usianya yang masih dibawah 20 tahun, Jongin tak bisa membeli barang-barang dewasa seperti bir, atau lainnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kabari aku ya, _noona_. _Gomawo_!" ucap Jongin final sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar minimarket. Ia berniat segera masuk ke mobilnya dan pulang karena udara malam di Seoul ternyata semakin dingin tiap menitnya. Tapi belum sampai ia membelokkan arahnya, telinga tajam Jongin mendengar teriakan minta tolong. Dan saat ia menoleh ke kiri, ia mendapati gadis dengan _sweater_ putih-hitam sedang diganggu oleh beberapa preman jalanan.

"Ya. Menjauh darinya!" teriak Jongin sambil mendekati kawanan itu dengan santai.

"Anak kecil. Mau apa kau?"

"Kalian mau apa? Uang?" tanya Jongin sembari mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya dan melemparkannya persis ke wajah pemuda yang mungkin adalah ketua kawanan itu. "Ambil itu dan pergi,"

Diluar dugaan, pemuda yang baru saja terkena lemparan dompet itu marah dan mendekati Jongin untuk memukulnya. Beruntung ia pernah latihan beladiri, jadi sebelum pemuda itu mendekat, sebuah tendangan sudah ia layangkan dan berhenti tepat di depan wajah sang pemuda.

"Aku bilang pergi. Kenapa malah mendekat? Mau mati?"

Jongin menatap kawanan itu satu persatu dengan perasaan bangga karena setelahnya mereka pergi begitu saja dengan dompet Jongin.

"Ikut aku," titah Jongin sambil menarik tangan mungil gadis di belakangnya menuju mobilnya. Setelah memastikan gadis itu sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Jongin pun mulai menyalakan tunggangannya itu untuk segera melaju menuju kediamannya.

Tak banyak pertukaran kata yang terjadi selama perjalanan. Selain karena Jongin memang tak suka banyak bicara, gadis kecil ini juga tak tahu harus menegur Jongin dengan cara apa. Apakah ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih begitu saja, atau bagaimana?

Tak terasa, perjalanan mereka akhirnya terhenti. Mobil Jongin sudah masuk garasi dan pemuda itu sudah mengisyaratkan pada sang gadis untuk mengikutinya ke dalam rumah.

" _Baba!_ " teriak Jongin saat ia baru masuk ke rumah. Tak lama, seorang pria dengan prakiraan umur empat puluhan muncul dari pintu belakang.

"Ya, Nak Jongin?"

"Tolong penuhi semua kebutuhannya, ya. Aku ke atas dulu, selamat malam _Baba_."

Pria yang dipanggil _Baba_ itu pun mengangguk patuh dan mempersilahkan gadis cantik di depannya untuk ikut dengannya ke kamar tamu.

"Apa kau teman Tuan Muda?"

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. "A-aku tidak mengenalnya, Paman."

 _Baba_ tersenyum kecil seraya membukakan pintu kamar tamu untuk sang gadis. "Namanya Tuan Jongin. Dia tinggal sendirian disini, hanya ditemani kami para _maid_ yang sejak kecil mengurusnya. Apa kau butuh sesuatu, Nona?"

"A-ah, namaku Kyungsoo, Paman. Maaf, lancang sekali aku."

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu tadi sampai-sampai Tuan Muda membawamu kemari? Apa kau tadi dalam bahaya?"

"I-iya," jawab gadis itu malu-malu.

"Pantas saja. Tuan Muda tak pernah membawa satu orang gadis pun ke rumah ini. Jika ada teman-temannya berkunjung, ia akan alihkan ke paviliun. Tapi kau? Kau dipersilahkan tinggal disini. Pasti Tuan Muda punya alasan."

"A-apa itu berarti buruk?" tanya Kyungsoo takut. Ia baru tiba di Seoul, jadi jika di hari pertamanya ini ia harus mendapat kesialan, maka ia mungkin akan segera pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

 _Baba_ tertawa kecil sambil menata tempat tidur Kyungsoo. "Tentu tidak, Nona. Tuan Muda bukan sosok yang perlu ditakuti. Yah, walau raut wajahnya sering sekali tertekuk, tapi dia sangat baik dan ramah. Aku jamin kau akan menyukainya jika kalian sempat berbincang untuk beberapa waktu ke depan,"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak setuju dengan pendapat _Baba_. Bagaimana ia bisa menyukai pemuda itu—Jongin, setelah berbincang untuk beberapa waktu ke depan jika untuk menegurnya saja, Kyungsoo sudah bingung?

"Tuan Muda sedang libur sekolah. Tapi ia tidak punya acara pergi kemana pun. Dan Tuan Besar juga Tuan Muda Joon tidak pulang. Jadi mungkin, Tuan Muda akan tetap di rumah untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya atau membereskan kebun."

"Kebun?"

"Ya, Tuan Muda sangat suka mengubah tatanan kebun. Ia mewarisi bakat arsitektur dari Nyonya Besar. Jika Nyonya Besar masih ada, pasti ia akan sangat bangga dengan bakat Tuan Jongin."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu. "M-maaf, Paman. Aku tidak tahu jika Ibu Jongin sudah—"

"Tidak masalah, Nona Kyungsoo. Aku yang sudah terlalu banyak bicara. _Jja_ , istirahatlah. Ada baju ganti di lemari jika kau ingin mengganti baju. Jika tidak suka, besok pagi kau bisa bertemu dengan Yoonshi untuk membicarakan baju apa yang ingin kau pakai selama kau tinggal disini. Karena Tuan Muda sudah menyerahkan tugas untuk mengurusmu padaku, maka aku bertanggung jawab untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu selama kau ada disini." Jelas _Baba_ panjang lebar. "Selamat malam, Nona Kyungsoo. Selamat istirahat,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kikuk lalu kembali memandangi kamar tamu yang akan jadi kamar tidurnya malam ini. Berdasarkan kata-kata _Baba,_ mungkinkah ini adalah tanda bahwa ia akan lama tinggal disini? Lalu bagaimana dengan misi utamanya datang ke Seoul? Apa ia harus menundanya sampai ia bisa membalas budi pada Jongin? Atau ia harus jadi tamu yang tidak sopan dengan kabur dari rumah dan nekat menjalankan misi utamanya?

"Tidur dulu sajalah, siapa tahu besok ternyata ini hanya mimpi?"

.

.

Ternyata dugaan Kyungsoo benar. Ia tak hanya semalam tinggal di rumah Jongin. Tapi sampai entah kapan, ia akan tetap tinggal disini. Satu hari setelah kedatangannya ke rumah ini, ternyata _Baba_ benar-benar memanggil Yoonshi untuk bertemu Kyungsoo dan memaksa gadis itu untuk memilih pakaian apa saja yang kiranya akan ia pakai selama disini. Dan dengan perasaan tidak enak, Kyungsoo memilih beberapa pakaian yang cukup sederhana namun tetap cantik, dan Yoonshi membawakan versi nyatanya keesokan harinya dalam jumlah banyak dan juga beberapa tambahan model baju yang sebenarnya tidak Kyungsoo pilih. Dengan tugasnya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Kyungsoo, maka Yoonshi punya kartu untuk membuat Kyungsoo pasrah.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Kyungsoo."

Sudah hari kelima Kyungsoo ada di rumah Jongin. Dan selama itu, Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun menemuinya. Ketika Kyungsoo bangun, Jongin sudah pergi entah kemana kata _Baba_. Dan akhirnya, Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan waktu di dapur untuk belajar memasak dan belajar berkebun di kebun bersama _Baba_ hingga tiba waktunya makan malam. Saat Jongin pulang, artinya sudah waktunya makan malam. Tapi sayangnya, pemuda itu selalu beralasan dia sudah makan di rumah Chanyeol, salah satu sahabatnya. Atau sudah baru saja makan malam bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun, dua sahabatnya sejak SMP. Walau sepele, tapi kadang, Kyungsoo merasa Jongin tidak sepenuhnya menginginkan Kyungsoo ada disini.

"Paman, sudah lima hari aku ada disini. Tapi, Jongin tak pernah sekalipun menemuiku. Apa dia menjauhiku, ya? Kami bahkan belum saling kenal," ucap Kyungsoo sedih sambil menyirami tanaman di kebun.

"Tuan Jongin memang begitu, Nona. Ia bukan pribadi yang terbuka dan mudah bergaul. Di sekolah saja, ia hanya punya dua teman sekaligus dua sahabat. Ya Tuan Chanyeol dan Tuan Sehun itu." Jelas _Baba_. "Nona tidak perlu khawatir. Lusa, bisa saya pastikan bahwa Tuan Jongin akan ada di kebun ini seharian untuk mengatur letak tanaman dan menyirami juga menanam tanaman baru. Itu sudah jadi rutinitasnya setiap Sabtu sejak Nyonya Besar masih ada,"

Kyungsoo masih tertunduk lesu. Ada sesak yang muncul di dadanya setiap kali ia menatap Jongin yang mengabaikannya. Bahkan walau sekali, Jongin tak pernah menatapnya. Pemuda itu akan selalu menganggapnya tidak ada dan hanya berpamitan pada _Baba_ jika ingin pergi. Mungkin memang salahnya karena ia belum secara resmi berkenalan dengan Jongin. Tapi, bukankah pemuda itu sendiri yang membawanya ke rumahnya? Kenapa ia malah memperlakukannya seperti ini? Apa tidak ada keinginan Jongin untuk mengenalnya, atau setidaknya bertegur sapa dengannya? Sedikit saja?

"Aku harap Jongin memang tidak membenciku, _Baba_."

.

* * *

 _You haven't laughed out loud yet_

 _Are we that awkward with each other?_

 _We did so many things together_

 _But you haven't given me a single look or touch_

 _The whole world is looking at you_

 _But just like always, you're so dark_

 _I only have one person in my heart_

 _So I'm only looking at your turned back again_

 _._

"Pagi, _Baba_!"

"Oh, selamat pagi, Nak. Apa tidurmu nyenyak tadi malam?"

"Tidak terlalu. Jadi apa sarapan pagi ini?"

Dan tiba-tiba muncul Yoonshi serta Kyungsoo dari dapur dengan membawa beberapa piring berisi makanan kesukaan Jongin.

"Untuk hari ini, kami memasak makanan kesukaan Tuan Muda! Nona Kyungsoo juga membantu kami memasak! Percayalah, Tuan Muda. Masakan Nona Kyungsoo tidak kalah lezat dengan masakan _Baba_!" seru Yoonshi semangat.

Jongin sedikit kaget melihat keberadaan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur bersama dua _maid_ kepercayaannya. Lalu ia ingat bahwa gadis itu masih ada disini dan sudah ia serahkan pada _Baba_.

"Benarkah? Aku kira hanya _eomma_ yang mampu mengalahkan rasa masakan _Baba_." Balas Jongin sembari menata peralatan makannya sendiri.

"Kau bahkan belum berkenalan dengan tamumu, Nak." Ingat _Baba_ sambil menatap Jongin dengan _intens_. "Ayo sana, tegur dia dan berkenalanlah."

Jongin menoleh pada _Baba_ dan lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang baru saja tertawa dengan manisnya dalam perjalanannya dari dapur ke ruang makan bersama Yoonshi.

"Haruskah, _Baba_?"

"Kau mau jadi lelaki pengecut? _Baba_ tidak pernah mengajari Tuan Muda untuk jadi pengecut, kan?"

Ini dia yang Jongin hindari. Jika _Baba_ sudah memintanya melakukan sesuatu, maka tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menurutinya. Sejak kecil, memang hanya _Baba_ dan Ibunya yang jadi poros panutan Jongin. Ayahnya yang cukup sibuk dan kakak kandungnya yang sudah hidup terpisah dengannya sejak ia berumur lima tahun membuatnya jarang sekali bisa menuruti perkataan orang lain kecuali Ibunya dan _Baba_ nya.

"Kau memang selalu menang, _Baba_." Desah Jongin sambil memundurkan kursinya dan mendekati Yoonshi juga Kyungsoo di dapur. Yoonshi yang sudah mendapat sinyal dari _Baba_ pun akhirnya menyingkir perlahan dan membiarkan Jongin juga Kyungsoo untuk mendapat waktu berdua saja.

"H-hai,"

Jongin setengah mati berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan gugupnya hanya demi menyapa Kyungsoo. Ia berjanji, setelah ini, ia akan memprotes _Baba_ atas permintaannya ini.

"H-hai, Jongin."

Pemuda dengan surai cepak warna coklat gelap itu sedikit terkejut karena lawan bicaranya sudah tahu namanya.

"Pasti _Baba_ sudah banyak cerita, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk gugup. "Begitulah, Jongin."

"Tipikal _Baba_. Jadi, apa yang perlu aku tahu darimu?" tanya Jongin seraya berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan suasana disekitarnya. "Namamu?"

"Do Kyungsoo," sahut Kyungsoo cepat. "Namaku Do Kyungsoo, Jongin."

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo. Aku rasa, _Baba_ dan Yoonshi _noona_ menyukai keberadaanmu disini. Itu bagus karena selama ini, hanya ada aku di rumah ini. Dan mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu tinggal disini selama yang kau mau,"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Kenapa pemuda ini bersikap begitu baik padanya? Apa yang ia mau? Apa alasan Jongin bisa semudah itu mengijinkannya tinggal di rumah sebesar dan semewah ini sementara tak ada satu pun teman gadisnya yang pernah menginjakkan kakinya disini?

"B-benarkah?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat _Baba_ dan _noona_ tidak kesepian. Jika aku sedang sibuk bermain, pasti mereka kesepian. Jadi kupikir, jika ada kau, mereka akan lebih senang." Jelas Jongin singkat. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan. Aku sudah terlalu lapar, tadi malam aku belum makan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dadanya sedikit menghangat ketika pemuda ini begitu tulus mengatakan ia ingin membuat dua sosok penolongnya disini itu merasa senang. Walau bukan secara langsung, tapi Kyungsoo sudah merasa ia membantu Jongin mengabulkan keinginannya.

Tapi, Jongin yang hangat nyatanya tidak bisa Kyungsoo rasakan selamanya. Beberapa hari setelah keakraban kecil mereka di kebun, dimana mereka dengan puas membicarakan tentang berbagai filosofi bunga dan tata letak tanaman, Jongin kembali ke sifat awalnya; mengabaikan Kyungsoo. Awalnya, Kyungsoo membiarkan kejadian itu berlangsung dan berlanjut. Ia tidak banyak ambil pusing karena perlahan ia mulai paham bagaimana sifat tertutup Jongin. Tapi belakangan, ada sesak yang semakin kencang mendesak dada Kyungsoo. Tepatnya sejak dua hari lalu, sejak secara tidak sengaja Kyungsoo menggores jari manisnya saat sedang memasak bersama Jongin dan Yoonshi juga _Baba_. Pada saat yang sama, Jongin langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan memasukkan jari manis Kyungsoo yang terluka ke dalam bibirnya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bagaimana bibir Jongin menghisap darah di jari Kyungsoo dan memuntahkannya di wastafel. Lalu bagaimana teriakannya meminta Yoonshi menyiapkan air hangat dan juga obat merah untuk mengobati luka Kyungsoo. Hal kecil memang, tapi kejadian itu punya efek cukup besar bagi pikiran dan jantung Kyungsoo.

Sejak kemarin lusa, Kyungsoo tak lagi bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa memimpikan Jongin. Sejak kemarin lusa, Kyungsoo tak bisa menolak untuk tersenyum saat kedua mata bulatnya menatap sosok Jongin walau dari kejauhan. Dan sejak kemarin lusa, Kyungsoo mulai merindukan Jongin secara diam-diam.

 _All of a sudden, on days I miss you_

 _All of a sudden, when I can't do as my heart wants_

 _All of a sudden, tears fall down_

 _All day, I hold onto you_

.

.

.

* * *

Detakan jantung Kyungsoo yang kadang berantakan jika ada Jongin, nyatanya tidak begitu saja kembali jadi normal walau hari sudah berganti minggu. Ini sudah hampir satu bulan sejak awal kedatangannya ke rumah ini dan ia hanya bisa menyapa Jongin sekali-dua kali. Mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama walau tidak berdua. Seperti ikut membereskan rumah, kembali menata dan merapikan kebun, dan memasak untuk sarapan, makan siang serta makan malam mereka. Ya, Jongin memang hobi keluar rumah, tapi ia akan kembali tepat sebelum jam makan, sehingga ia tetap bisa mengikuti kegiatan rutin yang baru-baru ini jadi kebiasaannya. Tapi walau begitu, Kyungsoo tetap tidak banyak berbincang dengan Jongin. _Baba_ memang sudah membantunya untuk mulai berbicara pada Jongin, tapi pemuda itu pada akhirnya hanya tersenyum atau menggeleng. Jika ia menjawab dengan kata-kata pun hanya beberapa kata singkat yang kadang semakin membuat dada Kyungsoo sesak.

Kyungsoo mulai bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Misi utamanya terbengkalai karena ia ada di rumah Jongin. Misi utamanya tertunda karena hatinya tak bisa meninggalkan rumah ini begitu saja. Kyungsoo perlahan mulai nyaman dengan lingkungan barunya. Dan Kyungsoo mulai lupa bagaimana kehidupannya tanpa Jongin, karena eksistensi pemuda itu selama satu bulan ini di hidupnya terasa lebih nyata dan membekas daripada kehidupannya sebelum ia bertemu Jongin. Belakangan, gadis ini sering melamun memikirkan bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap sekarang.

"Melamun lagi, Nona?" tanya _Baba_ yang baru saja selesai membereskan rumah. Hari ini Jongin sudah pergi dari pagi, jadi Kyungsoo tak punya banyak kesempatan untuk melihat Jongin.

" _Baba_ ," jawab Kyungsoo setengah berbisik. "Aku hanya bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, _Baba_."

"Mulai sayang pada Tuan Muda, ya?"

 _Baba_ menemukan raut malu-malu diperlihatkan Kyungsoo di wajahnya. Ia tahu betul sebenarnya tabiat Jongin tentang percintaan yang sama sekali belum pemuda itu kuasai. Sikap acuh tak acuh yang Jongin kembangkan sejak kepergian Ibunya membuat pemuda itu memang jarang sekali memperlihatkan sifat aslinya yang ramah dan menyenangkan pada banyak orang. Sifat yang sebenarnya bisa membuat ia mudah dicintai banyak orang tapi sayang ia memilih untuk menyembunyikannya dan hanya menunjukkannya pada orang-orang tertentu saja.

"Apa begitu terlihat, ya, _Baba_?"

"Kan _Baba_ sudah pernah bilang pada Nona? Jatuh cinta pada Tuan Muda itu mudah sekali jika ia sudah menunjukkan sifat aslinya. Beberapa kali, Tuan Muda bahkan sudah seperti sedang bersama Nyonya Besar ketika Nona berbincang dengannya. Itu artinya, sebenarnya Tuan Muda sudah mulai nyaman dengan Nona Kyungsoo," jelas _Baba_ sambil mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa mencintai Jongin itu bukan hal buruk.

"Dia kadang baik sekali, _Baba_. Aku takut jika kehadiranku disini malah jadi penghalangnya untuk melakukan rutinitasnya dirumah. _Baba_ tahu sendiri Jongin jadi sering keluar, kan?"

"Tuan Muda hanya ke paviliun, Kyungsoo. Selama ini, Tuan Muda hanya akan benar-benar pergi ke luar rumah jika Tuan Chanyeol atau Tuan Sehun menjemputnya terlebih dahulu. Jika tidak, ya dia berarti hanya ke paviliun. Entah berpindah tidur, main games, atau apapun." Sela Yoonshi.

Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Ia tak tahu perangainya begitu kentara sampai Yoonshi saja tahu bahwa ia menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Jongin. Tapi, apa Jongin juga tahu?

"Benar kata Yoonshi, Nona. Hari ini, Tuan Muda memang benar-benar pergi karena tadi pagi, saya melihat mobil Tuan Chanyeol terparkir rapi di halaman."

"Entahlah, _Baba_. Aku hanya ingin kembali ke tujuan utamaku datang ke Seoul. Mencari _appa_ ," lirih Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah menunda tujuanku sampai hari ini, dan malah merepotkan kalian dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba ke rumah ini. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku benar-benar kembali ke tujuanku."

Yoonshi mengangguk paham. "Kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku jika kau mau, Kyungsoo. Setidaknya, selama kau mencari ayahmu, kau punya tempat tinggal yang pasti dan layak jika kau merasa rumah ini terlalu besar dan tidak membuatmu nyaman." Tutur Yoonshi. "Walau kecil, apartemenku cukup bersih dan nyaman, kok."

"Tapi jika Nona pergi, Tuan Muda pasti akan kebingungan mencari Nona."

Kyungsoo kembali bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menunda tujuannya lagi karena ia tahu, semakin lama ia menunda, maka nasib Ibunya juga semakin ia pertaruhkan.

"Mencariku? Untuk apa mencariku, _Baba_? Jongin bahkan jarang sekali berbincang denganku?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum pahitnya. "Aku akan pergi sore ini, _Baba_. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Dan Yoonshi, kau tidak perlu meminjamkan apartemenmu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga ini lagi. Sudah terlalu banyak hutang budi yang menumpuk pada kalian," final Kyungsoo.

"Nona yakin?"

"Seyakin perasaanku pada Jongin, _Baba_." Tutupnya dengan senyum manis terkembang.

 _All of a sudden, with my falling tears_

 _All of a sudden, I comfort myself, saying it's okay_

 _I know that you won't come now_

 _So I'll deal with it on my own_

 _Goodbye_

.

.

.

"Aku pulang,"

Jongin memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah lelah dan kusut.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda."

"Ah, _noona_. Kemana Kyungsoo?"

Yoonshi mengerjap kaget dan menunduk secepat yang ia bisa. Menghindari tatapan marah Jongin yang selalu ia takuti sejak dulu walau Jongin lebih muda darinya.

" _Noona_? Kenapa malah menunduk? Kyungsoo kemana? Bukannya biasanya dia akan sibuk di rumah seharian?"

Yoonshi masih menunduk. Ia tadi sudah diwanti-wanti _Baba_ untuk tidak mengatakan apapun perihal kepergian Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba. Pasalnya, _Baba_ sangat paham bagaimana temper Jongin. Dan jika dalam kondisi lelah begini, ia akan sangat mudah marah. Jadi _Baba_ meminta Yoonshi untuk diam, setidaknya sampai _Baba_ kembali dari perjalanannya mengantar Kyungsoo.

"A-anu, Tuan Muda... K-kyungsoo..."

Jongin mulai menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Biasanya jika ia baru pulang dan dia bertanya dimana Kyungsoo, Yoonshi akan langsung menjawab 'di dapur', atau 'di kebun' atau bahkan 'di perpustakaan'.

"Kemana gadis itu pergi, _noona_? Apa dia keluar dari rumah?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang semakin naik. " _Noona_!"

"Jongin!"

Jongin menoleh cepat dan menemukan _Baba_ berdiri dengan tenang di pintu dapur. "Apa _Baba_ pernah mengajarimu membentak orang yang lebih tua darimu?" tanya _Baba_ sembari mendekati Yoonshi yang mulai bergetar bahunya.

"Aku hanya bertanya kemana Kyungsoo. Dan _noona_ tidak menjawab. Malah menunduk. Aku hanya menanyakan pertanyaan yang biasa ku tanyakan, _Baba_. Kenapa _noona_ tidak bisa menjawab?" tanya Jongin lagi. "Kemana dia, _Baba_? Apa dia pergi?"

 _Baba_ menghela nafasnya lalu menyuruh Yoonshi kembali ke belakang. "Kau istirahatlah dulu. Bersihkan badanmu, dan bersiaplah makan malam. Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu,"

Tatapan Jongin meredup. "Jadi Kyungsoo ada di dapur? Kenapa _noona_ tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana gadis itu berada,"

"Cepatlah mandi, dasar pemalas."

Jongin melukis senyum tulusnya pada _Baba_ dan segera naik ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Melihat itu, _Baba_ merasa sedikit bersalah karena ia belum memberitahu Jongin hal yang sebenarnya. Bahwa Kyungsoo tidak lagi tinggal di rumah ini. Dan bahwa gadis cantik itu akhirnya pergi setelah perdebatan panjang mereka; _Baba,_ Yoonshi dan Kyungsoo, dimenangkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Selama Jongin di kamar, _Baba_ sibuk menata meja makan dan menenangkan Yoonshi yang terlihat masih shock dengan bentakan Jongin. Seumur hidupnya bekerja disini, ia baru merasakan kemarahan Jongin satu kali, ketika ia membohongi Jongin perihal Ibunya yang dibawa ke rumah sakit karena baru saja _anfal_. Itu pun ia rasakan dari Jongin yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun. Dan dengan delapan tahun berlalu, nyatanya Yoonshi masih belum bisa terbiasa dengan amarah Jongin yang jarang terkontrol itu.

" _Baba_ , aku lapar."

Itu suara Jongin. Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu sudah duduk manis di tempat duduknya dan mulai mengambil piring, nasi lalu beberapa lauk yang menggugah selera makannya malam ini. Setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain di rumah Chanyeol dan hanya makan masakan Chanyeol yang terbilang lumayan untuk masakan anak seusianya, Jongin nyatanya masih kelaparan.

"Makanlah itu, habiskan jika kau sanggup."

"Kemana Kyungsoo? Kenapa dia tidak ikut makan?"

 _Baba_ menghela nafasnya lagi. "Maafkan _Baba_ , Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah pergi dari rumah sejak siang. Ia bilang ia mau mencari ayahnya dan tidak lagi mau merepotkan kau ataupun aku dan juga Yoonshi. Dia memintaku untuk tidak memberitahumu, tapi aku sendiri tidak sepenuhnya berjanji tentang itu, jadi, ya—"

"Kenapa _Baba_ tidak menahannya? Kenapa _Baba_ membiarkannya pergi?!" tanya Jongin dengan nada suara yang naik dan raut wajah yang kembali berubah penuh amarah seolah pria di depannya ini telah melepaskan salah satu hartanya yang berharga.

"Aku sudah menahannya, Jongin. Dia keras kepala sama sepertimu. Lagi pula, apa untungnya dia ada disini jika kau tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara? Kau tidak pernah menegurnya, menyapanya bahkan kau tidak pernah mengajaknya pergi keluar rumah untuk jalan-jalan. Bukankah kau sendiri yang membawanya ke rumah ini?"

 _Baba_ menatap Jongin dengan tatapan khas seorang ayah yang sedang menasehati anak laki-lakinya.

"A-aku..."

"Apa kau tahu bahwa kalian bisa saja punya masa depan yang lebih baik jika saja kau mau menurunkan egomu?"

Jongin menatap _Baba_ penuh tanya. "Maksud _Baba_?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau menyukai Kyungsoo? Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu atau seseorang untuk jadi milikmu, Jongin, maka perjuangkanlah ia sampai kau tidak mampu lagi berjuang. Jangan hanya duduk diam dan membiarkan kesempatan emas yang kau punya hilang hanya karena ego dan ketakutanmu. Kau laki-laki, kan? Maka berjuanglah layaknya laki-laki."

Jongin tertegun mendengar jawaban _Baba_. Ia tidak menyangka usahanya menyembunyikan perasaannya ternyata gagal. Ya, Jongin sebenarnya menyukai Kyungsoo. Awalnya ia membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah memang hanya karena faktor iba. Tapi semenjak hari itu, Jongin sering sekali diam-diam memandangi Kyungsoo dari jauh. Merekam bagaimana cantik dan manisnya ketika Kyungsoo tertawa dan tersenyum lepas, mencatat bagaimana indahnya ketika dua mata bulat Kyungsoo menghilang sejenak ketika ia tertawa, dan melukiskan dalam ingatannya bagaimana namanya terdengar begitu berbeda saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya. Kyungsoo amat berbeda dari gadis-gadis cantik di sekolah Jongin yang terlalu sibuk mementingkan pakaian mereka atau _make up_ mereka. Kyungsoo sederhana, dan Jongin menyukai itu. Entah kenapa, sejak perkenalan resmi mereka, Jongin jadi tak pernah berhenti untuk memimpikan Kyungsoo. Jantungnya tak pernah berdetak normal saat ia ada di dekat Kyungsoo, itu kenapa ia lebih memilih untuk pergi ke paviliun setiap hari dan mengawasi Kyungsoo dari ruangan CCTV yang ada di paviliun yang hanya bisa dibuka olehnya dan _Baba_.

"Apa aku pantas berjuang untuk Kyungsoo, _Baba_?" tanya Jongin polos.

"Kau akan jadi tidak pantas jika kau memperjuangkannya dengan ogah-ogahan. Kau akan jadi tidak pantas jika kau memperjuangkannya hanya untuk main-main. Dan kau akan jadi sangat tidak layak jika niatmu memperjuangkannya hanya untuk mendapatkannya dan bukan untuk mendampingimu bertumbuh dewasa."

Jongin meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring lalu segera berdiri. "Aku akan membawa kembali Kyungsoo kemari, _Baba_. Aku janji," final Jongin.

 _Baba_ tersenyum senang dengan keputusan Jongin. Akhirnya ia berhasil meyakinkan Jongin tentang perasaannya sendiri. "Dia ada di sungai Han. Jika dia sudah tidak disana, maka kau harus menepati janjimu dengan usaha lebih keras."

Jongin langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan menyambar jaket kesayangannya juga kunci mobilnya. Ia lalu kembali berlari menuju garasi dan segera mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan cukup menuju sungai Han.

"Tunggu aku, Kyungsoo- _ya_."

.

Jongin akhirnya sampai di sungai Han. Ia sudah memarkir mobilnya di tempat yang menurutnya aman dan kini ia sedang disibukkan dengan usaha mencari Kyungsoo yang semoga saja masih ada di sekitar sungai Han.

"Kau dimana, Kyungsoo?" lirih Jongin sambil berusaha tetap memantau sekitarnya. Siapa tahu, gadis itu lewat dan luput dari pandangannya.

"Apa kau sudah pergi dari sini?" gumam Jongin sambil tetap berjalan perlahan dan menoleh kanan-kiri mencari gadis manis itu.

Dan ketika sedang fokus mencari, Jongin dikagetkan oleh sebuah teriakan tertahan. Ketika pandangannya ia arahkan pada sumber suara, ingatannya memberinya kejutan dengan hadirnya bayang-bayang Kyungsoo di kepalanya. Jongin mendekati sumber suara dengan perlahan, dan ketika maniknya yang tajam itu mencari sosok yang berteriak, akhirnya ia menemukannya. Seseorang yang sedang berlutut dan mengenakan sweater putih-hitam.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Jongin sambil berlari kecil mendekati sosok yang sedang dikerumuni beberapa pemuda itu.

"Oh ayolah. Kau lagi?"

Jongin menajamkan pandangannya dan menemukan beberapa pemuda yang terlihat familiar.

"Ah, kalian yang di minimarket waktu itu. Mau apa lagi? Senang sekali, sih, menggoda gadis-gadis?"

"Itu urusan kami. Sekarang, harusnya kau pergi saja. Jumlah kami terlalu banyak untuk kau _handle_ sendirian, Tuan Sok Kaya."

Jongin menyeringai kecil menatap mereka. "Hanya lima orang. Memangnya kalian sehebat apa, sih?"

Pemuda-pemuda jalanan berjumlah lima orang itu pun masing-masing mendekati Jongin dan melancarkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan yang berhasil Jongin hindari. Ketika lawannya lengah, Jongin berbalik memberikan perlawanan yang tepat sasaran dan agak membuat mereka kewalahan.

"Kalian ini, kapan bisa jera, huh?"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, sih?"

Hantaman demi hantaman dilancarkan dua belah pihak. Bedanya, pihak yang banyak jumlah malah dibuat pusing dengan Jongin. Rupanya beladiri yang ia pelajari dulu benar-benar berguna. Terlihat dari lawannya yang sudah mulai menjauh kecuali sang ketua yang masih setia berdiri menanggapi perlawanan Jongin.

"Masih belum menyerah? Baiklah, akan aku—"

"JONGIN!"

"Itu akibat kau banyak bicara, Bung."

Jongin baru saja mendapat hantaman botol kaca di kepala bagian belakangnya. Ia sempat terhuyung-huyung sejenak tapi kembali bisa menguasai diri dan menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan telak dengan memukul K.O ketua kawanan itu.

"Jika aku melihat kalian lagi lain hari, kalian tidak akan bisa melihat matahari pagi lagi. Kupastikan itu." Ujar Jongin sembari mendorong tubuh ketua kawanan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu ke arah gerombolannya dan menjauhi mereka lalu mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah langsung memeluk Jongin yang sedang dalam posisi setengah duduk itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa kepalamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

Jongin menarik tangan kanannya dari kepala belakangnya dan mendapati telapak tangannya sudah penuh darah.

" _Oh God_. Aku baik-baik saja, Kyung. Hanya sedikit berdarah." Jawab Jongin seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menderanya. "Ayo ikut aku pulang, Kyung."

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan menariknya menuju mobil. Sesampainya di mobil, Kyungsoo langsung membuka laci _dashboard_ mobil Jongin dan mengambil gunting yang ada disana. Jongin yang baru masuk, memilih duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran mobil dengan bantalan tangan kanannya. Darah di kepalanya belum juga berhenti, mungkin itu penyebab rasa pening mulai menyerang kepalanya.

"Kemari," pinta Kyungsoo lembut. Jongin menoleh dan memilih menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo. Jongin mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah pangkuan Kyungsoo dan membiarkan gadis itu membebat kepalanya dengan sebuah kain putih.

"A-apa kau memotong bajumu?" tanya Jongin sambil menahan pusingnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku kan pakai _sweater_. Nah, sudah selesai."

Jongin menjauhkan kepalanya dari pangkuan Kyungsoo namun terhenti pergerakannya ketika ia menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo. Dalam posisi ini, wajah mereka hanya berjarak sepuluh centi dan dalam suasana seperti ini, Jongin hanya mampu menatap dalam kedua mata itu tanpa mampu berbuat banyak.

"J-jongin, " sela Kyungsoo.

"Y-ya. M-maafkan aku, Kyung. Baiklah, mari kita pulang." Putus Jongin sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan memacu tunggangannya itu dengan kecepatan sedang menuju rumahnya.

Selama perjalanan, Jongin masih diam. Tapi kemudian, ia akhirnya memilih bersuara.

"Jangan pergi lagi, ya?" lirih Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo sesekali, bergantian dengan jalanan di depannya.

Kyungsoo sedikit gugup mendengar permintaan Jongin. Tapi kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Kenapa kau melarangku pergi?"

Jongin diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo hingga mereka tiba di garasi rumahnya.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau pergi," lirih Jongin yang kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya disusul oleh Kyungsoo yang setengah berlari, mengantisipasi jika tiba-tiba Jongin rubuh.

" _B-baba,_ aku pulang."

Jongin berusaha bersuara meski kepalanya semakin nyeri setiap kali ia berusaha berbicara.

"Oh Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi, Nona?"

"Panjang ceritanya, _Baba_. Bisakah aku minta kotak obat dan air hangat untuk mengobati Jongin?" pinta Kyungsoo sambil memapah Jongin menuju kamarnya dibantu _Baba_.

"Yoonshi! Cepat ambilkan air hangat dan kotak obat untuk Tuan Muda!"

Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo dan _Baba_ meletakkan tubuh Jongin di tempat tidurnya dengan posisi telungkup. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan agar ia bisa bernafas dengan leluasa dan Kyungsoo bisa mengobatinya dengan baik.

"Apa yang terjadi, Nona?" tanya _Baba_ lagi seraya menerima sodoran kotak obat dan air hangat dari Yoonshi.

"Tadi ada kumpulan preman yang dulu pernah menggangguku. Jongin menemukanku dan melawan mereka untuk melindungiku. Tapi, salah satu dari mereka memukul Jongin dengan botol kaca."

"Tuan Muda memang senang sekali berkelahi. Dulu waktu SMP, ia pernah pulang dalam keadaan babak belur. Alasannya sama, ia membantu orang." Sela Yoonshi.

"Dasar anak ini. Suka sekali mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Ya sudah kalau begitu, Nona. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian. Jika ada perlu apa-apa, kau tahu dimana bisa menemukanku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dan mempersilahkan _Baba_ juga Yoonshi keluar dari kamar Jongin sementara ia masih berkutat dengan luka di kepala pemuda tampan itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Ah, kau masih sadar? Kukira kau sudah tidur."

"Aku sesak nafas. Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya. "Iya, aku sudah selesai. Duduklah, aku akan membidai kepalamu."

Jongin pun menuruti Kyungsoo dan duduk seperti yang diminta gadis itu. "Apa harus dibidai? Tidak bisa hanya diperban?"

"Nanti bisa lepas jika hanya diperban. Memangnya aku tak tahu bagaimana kau itu tak bisa diam?" tutur Kyungsoo sambil mulai membidai kepala Jongin. "Nanti jangan tidur hadap kanan. Hadap kiri saja,"

Jongin lagi-lagi hanya diam dan mengangguk lemah.

"Nah sudah, _Jja_ , berbaringlah."

"Kyung," lirih Jongin saat Kyungsoo membereskan peralatan P3K milik Jongin.

"Ya?"

"Aku pusing. Nafasku... sesak..."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sejenak. "Kemarikan tanganmu," titah Kyungsoo sambil langsung mengecek denyut nadi Jongin yang mulai melemah seiring pandangan Jongin yang perlahan kabur.

"Cepat berbaring di lantai!" titah Kyungsoo seraya membantu Jongin untuk berbaring di lantai dengan posisi kepala yang agak miring karena lukanya. Dan sesaat setelah berbaring, Jongin benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. Kyungsoo yang cukup paham dengan urusan seperti ini, kembali mengecek nadi Jongin yang masih lemah. Ia juga mengecek pola nafas Jongin yang makin lama makin lambat dan berhenti. Tak mau kehilangan pemuda yang sudah menolongnya, Kyungsoo segera melakukan _CPR_ pada Jongin seperti yang sempat ia pelajari saat ia jadi salah satu petugas kesehatan sekolah menengah atas satu tahun lalu.

Saat hendak melakukan _Airway,_ Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya membiarkan bibirnya bersentuhan secara langsung dengan bibir Jongin untuk penyaluran udara dari paru-parunya menuju paru-paru Jongin. Untungnya, cukup dengan satu siklus _CPR_ , kesadaran Jongin sudah mulai membaik.

"Kyungsoo,"

"Ya, Jongin?" sahut Kyungsoo lembut sambil mengatur nafasnya secara perlahan.

"Terima kasih,"

Dan itulah ucapan terakhir Jongin sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tertidur di lantai. Kyungsoo terpaksa meminta bantuan _Baba_ untuk memindahkan Jongin ke kasur agar pemuda itu tidak kesakitan saat bangun esok pagi.

"Terima kasih, _Baba_." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil membenahi selimut yang menyelimuti Jongin. "Selamat tidur, Jongin."

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hello again, fellas!_

 _Hai LadyWu, how about this? do you like it too? hahaha_

 _tbh, this is the first ff that I wrote (typed for real cause I didnt write, I type it on my laptop) before "Promise" made._

 _As I said before,_ karena _"Promise"_ lebih pendek dan lebih dapet feelnya, maka itu yang dipost duluan walau ff ini udah lama ditulis. aslinya mau one shot tapi karena gak kelar2 nulisnya yaudah Jongsoo bikin chaptered aja, hahaha.

Jadi, karena _Promise_ adalah tentang Hunhan, maka ini adalah tentang my fave OTP yang udah jarang bareng2 sekarang gegara ada yang sibuk banget sama film barunya pake potong rambut sagala.

 _Happy reading, eh? Do not forget to leave your post/review below ya! I'm glad that you fave and follow my story, but I'll be more more glad if you leave some reviews for me._

 _See ya on the next chap, my dear readers! :))_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chaptered fanfiction of Kaisoo  
_

 _I do not remember what thing that Inspired me to make this ff, hahaha.  
_

 _Kim Jongsoo's production, June - July 2015._

 _2nd gift for Little LadyWu's birthday.  
_

 _Hey, LadyAlia, my promise is already done, ya? :))_

* * *

 _What are you doing today? Are you busy right now?_

 _If you're not, can I see you today?_

 _I have something to tell you, it's not a big deal_

 _But I think I like you_

* * *

Jongin bangun pagi dengan rasa pegal di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tapi itu tak terlalu membuatnya malas untuk segera bersiap sebelum jam makan pagi di rumahnya tiba. Setelah memastikan kepalanya tetap kering walau ia sudah mandi, Jongin segera berganti baju dan turun menuju meja makan.

" _Morning_ ,"

Sapaan pagi yang khas dari Jongin akhirnya kembali menguar di ruang makan.

"Pagi, Tuan Muda. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Jika pegal-pegal di tubuhku adalah tanda dari tidur nyenyak, maka kau bisa anggap jawabanku adalah iya, _Baba_."

"Itu efek perkelahianmu semalam," potong Kyungsoo cepat. "Kau pasti tidak mengganti perban di kepalamu, ya?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sejenak. "Bagaimana aku bisa menggantinya jika aku tidak bisa melihat lukanya, Nona Kyungsoo?"

Perut Kyungsoo sedikit geli mendengar namanya harus diimbuhi 'Nona' saat Jongin memanggilnya. Walau terdengar menyenangkan, tetap saja itu menggelikan.

" _Please_ , Jongin."

"Apa? Apa hanya aku yang tidak boleh memanggilmu Nona?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Duduklah di sofa. Aku akan mengganti perban di kepalamu."

Jongin menahan tawanya seiring kakinya yang saling beradu cepat menuju sofa ruang tamu. "Kyung, apa kau masih sekolah?"

"Harusnya, sih. Tapi aku berhenti sekolah setengah tahun lalu."

Jongin tertegun mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang begitu jujur. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Ayah tiriku menggunakan uang yang _eomma_ simpan untuk berjudi. Jadi, aku tidak punya banyak pilihan selain berhenti sekolah."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Nona tidak bersekolah di sekolah Tuan Muda?"

Sahutan _Baba_ barusan, bagai sebuah petir yang berakhir jadi sebuah lampu pijar paling terang di atas kepala Jongin, dan hanya jadi sebuah tanda tanya penuh sinar di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu _Baba_ sangat cerdas!" pekik Jongin. "Kau mau?"

Kyungsoo memukul pelipis Jongin pelan. "Jangan banyak bergerak, nanti kepalamu berdarah lagi, bodoh."

Jongin membenarkan posisinya dan tetap mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Apa kau mau bersekolah di sekolahku? Masalah biaya, biar aku yang menanggungnya. Anggap saja kau berhutang padaku. Dan kau bisa membayarnya dengan pengabulan dari permintaanku!"

Dada Kyungsoo mulai kembali menghangat. Kembali bisa berbincang banyak dengan Jongin yang antusias adalah salah satu mimpinya yang kini terwujud. Ia bahkan tak menyangka bahwa Jongin punya sifat semenyenangkan ini. Benar kata _Baba_ , jika pemuda ini sudah mengeluarkan sifat aslinya, semua orang bisa dengan mudah menyukainya.

"Modus!"

"Ya! Aku hanya memberimu penawaran. Selama kau di Seoul, kan kau bisa sekolah sambil mencari ayahmu?" tawar Jongin lagi.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan itu demi _Baba_." Final Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang awalnya hendak berdiri kegirangan, harus menunda ekspresinya karena ucapan Kyungsoo.

" _Baba_ tidak asik, ah."

Tawa yang lepas kembali memenuhi ruang makan dan ruang tamu. Menertawakan sifat kekanakan Jongin yang akhirnya kembali muncul begitu saja seiring kehadiran Kyungsoo di rumah ini lagi.

"Sudah, sarapan dulu, baru lanjutkan bermesraannya." Sela _Baba_.

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil dan bangkit setelah Kyungsoo sebelumnya memberi isyarat bahwa perbannya dan bidainya sudah selesai diganti. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Harus kembali menunduk dan menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu Jongin tiba juga. Hari dimana Kyungsoo resmi bersekolah di sekolahnya berkat ide jenius dari _Baba_ dan usaha keras pria baik hati itu untuk mendaftarkan Kyungsoo dan bertindak sebagai Paman Kyungsoo di depan petugas administrasi. Hari ini, ia akan berangkat ke sekolah dengan suasana yang berbeda karena ada Kyungsoo.

"Kami berangkat, _Baba_!"

Setelah berpamitan dengan _Baba_ , Jongin segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk ke mobilnya. "Silahkan Nona Kyungsoo," ujar Jongin sambil membungkukkan badannya saat membuka pintu mobil dan malah dihadiahi pukulan kecil di kepalanya.

"Tidak lucu, Jongin."

Jongin tertawa kecil sambil mengelus kepala belakangnya. "Tapi kau tertawa tadi," balasnya setelah sudah masuk dan duduk di kursinya. "Kau siap?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng sekali. "Aku gugup,"

Jongin tertawa lagi. "Oh ayolah, Kyung. Kenapa harus gugup?"

"Ini hari pertama aku sekolah lagi, Jongin. A-aku..."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut sendirian, okay?"

Jongin mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang kelewat gugup dengan menggenggam sebelah tangan gadis itu. Kyungsoo memunculkan senyum kecilnya dan menoleh pada Jongin.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Sekarang saatnya kita berangkaaaaat~"

Jongin kemudian mulai mengemudikan mobil kesayangannya, _Black Ferrari 12_ menuju sekolahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jongin tak bisa berhenti melukis senyum kecil di bibirnya. Setiap kali ia sudah selesai tersenyum, ada saja sekelebat gaya lucu Kyungsoo yang muncul di kepalanya dan memaksa senyum itu muncul lagi. Jongin terlalu senang sebab Kyungsoo kini bisa satu hari penuh bersamanya. Jongin terlalu bahagia karena gadis mungil itu kini sedikit banyak menunjukkan reaksi positif akan metode pendekatan yang sudah ia lakukan sejak kembalinya Kyungsoo ke rumahnya.

"Ayo turun,"

Jongin turun lebih dulu dan menatap sekolahnya dengan bangga. Kemudian disusul Kyungsoo yang keluar dengan kikuk disambut beberapa tatapan penasaran dari beberapa siswa yang melihat kedatangan Jongin.

"K-kita jadi pusat perhatian, Jongin." bisik Kyungsoo pada pemuda tampan yang berdiri dengan wajah penuh senyum di sampingnya itu.

"Karena mereka heran, bagaimana aku bisa membawa pulang salah satu bidadari Tuhan dan mengajaknya ke sekolah?"

Sadar ia baru saja digombali, Kyungsoo langsung memukul pelan lengan Jongin.

"Apa sih, Jongin. Gombal,"

Jongin tertawa kecil dan menepuk pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kau masuk saja ke ruang kepala sekolah. Nanti dia akan membawamu ke ruang guru untuk bertemu Tuan Bang, dia guru Bahasa Inggris sekaligus walikelasku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham sambil menatap ruang kepala sekolah dengan wajah gugup.

"Tidak usah takut, nanti kau akan bersamaku lagi, kok." Goda Jongin lagi. "Aku ke kelas dulu, ya, Kyung. _Hwaiting_!"

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Jongin dengan geli sebelum ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri dengan melangkah masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sementara Jongin, sudah sampai di kelas dengan selamat walau diiringi beberapa pertanyaan khas siswa sekolah yang penasaran.

"Tadi itu siapa, Jong?"

"Anak baru,"

"Aku juga tahu. Maksudku, dia ada hubungan apa denganmu? Kenapa kalian berangkat bersama?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya sejenak lalu menoleh pada Daehyun. "Doakan saja dia mau jadi pacarku,"

Dan Daehyun membalas dengan memukul kepala Jongin pelan dengan pensilnya.

"Woah, ada angin apa kau sudah duduk manis di kelas jam segini, Jong? Tumben sekali?"

"Dia bawa calon pacar barunya ke sekolah, Yeol." Sela Daehyun yang langsung mendapat lemparan buku tulis dari Jongin.

"Dasar biang gosip." Teriaknya. "Tidak masalah kan jika aku datang awal di awal musim baru?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan penuh curiga dan bertambah curiga ketika Sehun datang dengan beritanya.

" _Hyung_! Ada anak baru di kantor guru! Dia cantik sekali!"

Dan sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Sehun dengan cepat.

"Otakmu itu apa isinya hanya wanita?"

"Oh, ayolah Jongin. Kau dan aku itu kan tidak ada bedanya jika urusannya seperti ini. Tapi Chanyeol _hyung_ , gadis itu benar-benar menggemaskan! Semoga dia satu kelas dengan kita, ya?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan kesal dan akhirnya membiarkan lelaki paling muda diantara ia dan Chanyeol itu untuk berbicara tentang _siswi baru_ di sekolahnya yang sudah jelas ia tahu siapa orangnya itu.

Tak lama setelah kelasnya mulai ribut mengenai sosok anak baru, Tuan Bang masuk bersama seorang gadis mungil dengan seragam yang terlihat begitu pas dan membuatnya semakin manis jika dilihat lebih lama.

"Pagi anak-anak. Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru dari Jeju. Mulai hari ini dia akan sekolah disini, dan ditempatkan di kelas kita. Tolong bantu dia beradaptasi, ya. Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Nak."

Sosok siswi baru itu pun maju dan menatap keseluruhan wajah teman-teman barunya dan berhenti pada satu sosok yang tengah tersenyum begitu bahagia saat menatapnya.

" _N-naneun,_ Do Kyungsoo _imnida_."

"Kau berasal darimana Kyungsoo _-ya_? Kenapa kau begitu manis?"

Jongin reflek menoleh dan mendapati Onew sedang mencoba menggoda gadis _nya_. Kyungsoo yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Onew hanya bisa diam dan menunduk malu.

"Pertanyaanmu itu tidak berbobot, Onew!" protes Tuan Bang. "Sudah, perkenalannya dilanjutkan nanti saat istirahat. Sekarang, silahkan duduk di—"

"Dia bisa duduk disampingku jika dia mau, _Mr._ Bang."

Lelaki tiga puluh tahun itu pun sontak menatap sang pengaju saran dengan wajah penuh tanya. Seumur hidupnya jadi walikelas anak itu, tidak seorang pun yang ia ijinkan duduk disampingnya. Dan sekarang, dia mempersilahkan gadis ini?

"Benarkah, Jongin? Bukankah selama ini kau tidak mau ada yang duduk di sampingmu?"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Kecuali dia,"

Tuan Bang mencium sesuatu hal yang berbau aura jatuh cinta antara dua siswa-siswinya ini. Karenanya, ia tidak memperpanjang pertanyaannya dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo langsung duduk di samping murid paling cerdas di sekolah ini itu.

"Kau bisa pakai buku catatanku. Materi hari ini paling-paling hanya kilas balik dari pelajaran terakhir dan mengerjakan tugas baru." Bisik Jongin seraya memberikan buku catatannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan alat tulisnya.

" _Sseongsaenim_ , apa Kyungsoo boleh meminjam catatanku tentang pelajaranmu dan pelajaran guru-guru yang lain?"

Kyungsoo terpaksa menoleh cepat dan memukul paha Jongin karena tindakan spontan pemuda itu baru saja membuatnya malu.

"Oh, tentu, Jongin. Kau bisa meminjamkan semua catatanmu tentang pelajaran sebelum liburan kemarin. Tapi jangan lupa mencatat lagi karena mulai hari ini kita sudah ganti semester,"

"Saya tahu itu, _sseongsaenim._ Terima kasih," tutup Jongin seraya mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dari dalam tas dan memindahkannya ke tas Kyungsoo. "Kau yang bawa, ya. Berat." Godanya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memukul pelan paha Jongin lagi dan menahan tawanya selama pelajaran Bahasa Inggris karena tingkah laku Jongin yang tidak berhenti membuatnya ingin tertawa. Hari pertama kembali sekolah baginya cukup menegangkan, tapi berkat usaha seorang pemuda baik hati dan tampan yang jadi _chairmate_ nya, Kyungsoo bisa menikmati hari-harinya di sekolah dengan sangat baik dan tenang. Ditambah dengan duo tiang yang duduk di depannya, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sudah langsung bersikap manis padanya walaupun mereka baru saja kenal.

Bagi Kyungsoo, hari ini terasa seperti kelahirannya kembali di dunia dengan suasana yang lebih menyenangkan daripada hidupnya yang sebelumnya. Bagi Kyungsoo, masalah-masalah di hidupnya yang sempat mencengkeram bahunya hingga ia merasa sangat terbebani itu kini perlahan sirna. Berkat usaha keras Jongin yang membantunya selalu dan tak berhenti tersenyum tiap harinya. Percaya atau tidak, Kyungsoo perlahan mulai menyadari bahwa perasaannya benar-benar tumbuh dengan baik untuk Jongin.

.

* * *

 _From all the ugly guys_

 _I'm the best looking_

 _What do I have to do to let you know how I feel?_

 _Thinking of you drives me crazy_

 _So, I'm not that handsome_

 _But I think I look cute when I smile_

 _I'll do better than all the guys out there, my love_

 _I love you_

* * *

Hari pertama masuk sekolah akhirnya selesai. Dan Jongin dengan semangat mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan sebelum pulang hari ini.

"Ayolah, Kyung. Aku janji tidak akan lama,"

"Jongin, _Baba_ pasti menunggu kita."

"Aku sudah bilang _Baba_ kalau aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan dan dia menyetujuinya."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jongin yang ada di belakangnya.

"Dasar pemaksa."

Jongin tertawa sejenak sebelum berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya memaksa ketika itu menyangkut sesuatu yang penting. Dan ini adalah sesuatu yang penting, kau tahu!"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobil Jongin.

"Jadi kau mau, kan?"

"Jangan lama-lama!"

Dan Jongin segera bersorak kegirangan sebelum masuk ke mobilnya sendiri dan mengemudikan tunggangannya itu ke _Central Park._

"Sebenarnya kau itu mau mencari apa, sih?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari menatap jalanan yang entah kenapa terasa begitu sepi sehingga mereka bisa saja sampai di _Central Park_ dalam sepuluh menit.

"Tidak, sih. Hanya jalan-jalan saja disana. Menghabiskan waktu dengan seragam ini sambil jalan-jalan denganmu, lebih tepatnya."

Kyungsoo memilih diam dan menyembunyikan rona pipinya yang mulai berubah warna akibat kata-kata gombal murah dari Jongin. Jongin sendiri hanya tertawa sesekali mengingat jawabannya tadi.

" _Jja_ , turunlah."

Nyatanya memang tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk mengarahkan mobilnya ke tujuannya. _Central Park_ adalah taman baru yang dibangun khusus untuk menikmati suasana taman yang sesungguhnya dengan suguhan beberapa kedai makanan dan minuman di tepi lingkar taman.

"Kau lapar?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan reflek berseru ketika kedua mata bulatnya menatap spanduk di sebrangnya.

" _Ice cream!_ " pekiknya girang.

Jongin yang kaget dengan kegirangan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan menarik tangan gadis mungil itu menuju _Ice Cream Truck_.

"Gratis es krim maksimal lima buah? Gila. Apa pemiliknya mau meracuni pengunjung dengan es krim?" ujar Jongin heran.

"Mana ada cerita es krim meracuni, Jongin." sela Kyungsoo dengan nada malas.

"Tunggu. Ada syaratnya. Mereka bilang, hanya yang bisa menari dengan bagus yang bisa mendapatkannya."

Kyungsoo langsung merubah raut wajahnya. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya menari dengan bagus,"

Jongin menyeringai kecil. "Kau tunggu disini, ya."

"Jongin! Kau mau kemana?" pekik Kyungsoo. "Ish, memangnya dia bisa menari, ya?"

Jongin terlihat berbincang dengan pegawai _Ice Cream Truck_ dan tak lama kemudian, sebuah _music video_ yang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa, muncul di layar yang ada di depan Jongin. Disana, Jongin diibaratkan sedang main _dancing game_. Ia diharuskan menari dengan bagus dan _match_ dengan penari aslinya untuk bisa mendapatkan es krim gratis. Melihat itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesahkan nafas pasrah.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, sebelum _music video_ itu dimulai, Jongin menyempatkan diri menatap Kyungsoo dan berbicara tanpa suara pada gadis itu.

" _Watch me!_ "

Dan sedetik kemudian, _dancing game_ itu pun dimulai. Sebuah lagu yang cukup _ear catching,_ mengalun dari _speaker_ bersamaan dengan gerakan menari yang bagi Kyungsoo itu cukup rumit. Tapi, kedua mata bulatnya seolah dipuaskan dengan gerakan yang begitu apik yang diperlihatkan Jongin. Pemuda itu dengan lincah dan terlihat begitu bahagia saat ia menari, seolah lagu itu sudah jadi makanannya sehari-hari. Saking fokusnya menatap Jongin, Kyungsoo tanpa sadar ikut menyanyikan _reff_ lagu pengiring _dance_ Jongin.

 _"_ _Doro wie yeogin runway. Nal baraboneun nun sok milky way. Just love me right, baby love me right._ _Oh, naegero wa mangseorijima. Neon maehokjeogin naui universe. Just love me right ,  
_ _nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya~~_ _"_

Kyungsoo terlihat begitu menikmati tiap gerakan penuh tawa yang Jongin perlihatkan. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak menghadap ke arah layar, tapi menghadap ke arahnya. Jadi intinya, Jongin tahu betul _dance_ dari lagu itu sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi menatap _music video_ nya dan hanya perlu mendengarkan lagu sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sempat menahan tawa saat Jongin ikut menyanyikan beberapa baris lirik lagu itu dan begitu semangat saat _reff_ tiba.

"Aku tidak tahu dia begitu mahir menari." Gumam Kyungsoo. Ia sudah hampir gila sebenarnya melihat Jongin yang begitu lincah menari dan tak berhenti menyeringai kecil saat menatapnya. "Aku sudah seperti fansnya saja. Ish, dia bisa besar kepala nanti."

 _"_ _N_ _ae ujuneun jeonbu neoya~"_ bibir Jongin dengan jelas mengikuti lirik terakhir lagu yang sudah terputar selama hampir empat menit itu.

Jongin sedikit kelelahan karena tenaganya lumayan terkuras setelah menari. Diiringi tepuk tangan yang begitu riuh, Jongin membungkukkan badannya pada tiap pengunjung dan perlahan mendekati tiga pegawai _Ice Cream Truck_ yang juga masih _amazed_ dengan _perform_ Jongin tadi.

Dan ternyata, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk membalikkan badannya dan berteriak pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyung! Kau mau es krim rasa apa?!"

"Coklat Vanila, Jongin!"

Jongin mengulang pesanan Kyungsoo dan dengan cepat menyebutkan empat rasa es krim lain untuk bisa segera ia bawa menuju Kyungsoo. Setelah mendapatkan hadiahnya, Jongin dengan perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo dan meminta Kyungsoo mengambil es krim miliknya.

"Cepat ambil bagianmu." Pinta Jongin.

"Es krim sebanyak itu, mau kau makan semua?"

"Kau kira menari tidak membuatku lapar, ya?" sahut Jongin sambil mulai melahap es krim pertamanya, rasa _cookies_. "Sambil jalan saja, ya? Terima kasih, _noonadeul_!" teriak Jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada tiga pegawai wanita yang terlihat begitu takjub dengan perform Jongin tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menari,"

"Aku sudah menari sejak kecil. _Eomma_ mengajariku balet, dan setelah _eomma_ meninggal, aku belajar _dance_ lain."

Jongin masih sibuk dengan es krimnya saat ekor matanya menatap sepasang anak kecil yang melihatnya dengan tatapan ingin. Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya makan es krim dan menatap kedua anak itu. Perlahan, Jongin mendekati mereka dan berjongkok.

"Apa kau mau ini?" tawar Jongin pada anak yang lebih kecil.

" _Noona,_ bolehkah?" tanya si anak kecil pada kakaknya yang masih setia menggenggam sebelah tangannya erat.

"Sudah, ambil saja. Ini untukmu adik kecil, dan ini untukmu adik manis."

" _G-gamsahamnida, a-ahjussi_."

"Ish, panggil saja _hyung_ , okay? Ah, apa kalian lapar?" tanya Jongin seraya menatap kedua anak kecil itu bergantian. "Bagaimana jika kalian ikut _hyung_ makan?" tambahnya sembari berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo sejenak lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ini, es krim terakhir milikmu. Coklat vanilla,"

Kyungsoo menatap pemuda di depannya. " _No._ Aku sudah menghabiskan satu _cone_ Jongin. Aku kenyang!"

"Lalu siapa yang akan memakannya? Anggap saja ini bonus, Kyung." Pinta Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya menahan tawanya sambil menarik Jongin perlahan menuju ke kumpulan kedai yang sejak tadi bau masakannya sudah mengganggu indera penciuman dan perutnya.

"Aku akan menghabiskan ini, tapi kau harus mentraktirku makan!"

"Ajak mereka juga, ya? Kelihatannya mereka lapar juga," pinta Jongin sambil memanggil dua anak kecil yang masih sibuk menghabiskan es krim yang Jongin bawa tadi.

"Bagaimana? Kalian mau makan bersama _hyung_ dan _eonnie_ tidak?" tawar Jongin lagi.

"Mau _hyung_!" jawab si kecil dengan semangat yang sayangnya disanggah oleh kakaknya.

"T-tidak _, oppa_. Kami tidak mau merepotkan,"

Jongin berjongkok dan mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu. "Justru jika kalian menolak, maka kalian lebih merepotkan. Bagaimana? Mau?"

Dan dengan beberapa paksaan, akhirnya kedua anak kecil itu sepakat menerima tawaran Jongin yang tentu saja disetujui oleh Kyungsoo.

Dan jadilah Jongin, Kyungsoo dan si gadis kecil berjalan beriringan. Lalu kemana si lelaki mungil menggemaskan itu? Ada di pundak Jongin.

" _Hyung_ , apa _noona_ ini pacar _hyung_?" tanya anak kecil itu polos.

"Wah, kau masih kecil sudah tahu hal seperti itu? Siapa namamu, huh? Dari tadi kita belum berkenalan,"

Anak kecil yang terlihat begitu senang karena duduk di pundak Jongin itu pun tertawa kecil. " _Naneun_ Kim Minjoon, _hyung_. Dan itu, _noona_ ku. Kim Minhyeon."

"Wah, marga kita sama!" sahut Jongin antusias. "Aku Kim Jongin, dan ini temanku, Do Kyungsoo."

"Kita terlihat seperti keluarga, ya, _hyung_." Ujar Minjoon girang saat ia melihat bayangannya di cermin salah satu kedai. "Kau jadi _appa_ , dan _noona_ jadi _eomma_. Dan aku jadi si bungsu yang paling lucu!"

Jongin tertawa cukup lepas. Gelagat Minjoon benar-benar mengingatkannya akan dirinya sendiri saat kecil dulu.

"Kyung, mau makan dimana?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lembut. Sontak saja ia kembali memalingkan mukanya dan menjawab sembarangan.

"T-terserah kau saja,"

Minhyeon masih menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo dan merasa janggal ketika gadis dewasa itu mengeratkan genggamannya.

" _Eon,_ apa _eon_ sedang takut?" tanya Minhyeon.

"Eh? Tidak, kok. Memangnya, ada apa Hyeonnie?"

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum kecil. "Habis genggaman _eonnie_ tiba-tiba kencang sekali tadi,"

Jongin menahan tawanya saat mendengar jawaban Minhyeon. Ia sebenarnya tahu Kyungsoo gugup. Karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama sejak tadi.

"Joon, kau mau makan ramyun tidak?"

"Mau, _hyung_!"

Dan Jongin pun langsung berlari bersama Minjoon menuju kedai ramyun di depan mereka diikuti Minhyeon yang ikut berlari dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memandang mereka dari kejauhan dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tiga ramyun, satu _tteopokkie_. Ah, Kyung! Kau mau makan apa?"

Kyungsoo melihat daftar menu dan terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Aku mau _jjajangmyun_ saja."

"Nah berarti tiga ramyun, satu _tteopokkie_ dan satu _jjajangmyun_ , _ahjussi_." Final Jongin sambil mengusak pucuk kepala Minjoon. "Setelah ini, mau ikut _hyung_ ke rumah tidak?"

" _Eomma_ pasti menunggu kita di rumah, _oppa_. Tadi kami bilang hanya pergi sebentar,"

Jongin tersenyum kecil dan memandang Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Minhyeon. "Kalau begitu nanti kita bungkus banyak makanan untuk _eomma_ dan _appa,_ ya?"

" _Appa_ sudah pulang ke rumah Tuhan, _hyung_. Kata _eomma_ , _appa_ sedang liburan disana."

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang mengusak pucuk kepala Minjoon dengan sayang. Pemuda kecil itu benar-benar menggemaskan rupanya.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kita beli makan untuk kalian dan _eomma_ , ya?"

Minjoon mengangguk antusias dan begitu juga dengan Minhyeon. Keceriaan cukup tergambar jelas di wajah mereka dan juga Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya mampu bergumam dalam hati, berharap bahwa kelak ia akan memiliki keluarga yang begitu bahagia seperti ini. Menikah dengan pemuda yang mencintainya apa adanya, dan hidup berdua dengan bahagia lalu dikaruniai satu atau dua anak menggemaskan seperti Minjoon dan Minhyeon dan selalu menghabiskan waktu luang dengan kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

Tapi semakin lama Kyungsoo berimajinasi, sosok yang jadi suaminya semakin tercetak jelas dimana wajah itu adalah wajah pemuda dewasa di depannya; Kim Jongin.

"Kyung? Kau sakit?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuyarkan imajinasi Kyungsoo.

"A-ah, t-tidak, kok."

"Wajahmu merah sekali. Aku kira kau sakit," tambah Jongin dengan nada khawatirnya. "Setelah ini kita antar mereka, lalu kita pulang. Okay?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh dan memulai acara makan siangnya saat pesanan mereka mulai datang satu persatu.

 _"_ _Kenapa wajah Jongin yang muncul, sih? Kenapa juga aku memikirkannya? Ish, kau ini kenapa Kyungsoo?!"_

.

"Terima kasih, ya. Tadi sangat menyenangkan!" pekik Jongin sembari berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. "Mungkin aku akan sering ke rumah mereka untuk bermain,"

"Sama-sama Jongin. Ya, mereka terlihat sangat senang bisa bermain denganmu,"

Jongin mengangguk setuju dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Bersamaan dengan anggukannya, ia membuka kenop pintu rumahnya dan bersiap berteriak saat tiba-tiba sosok yang ia kenal sudah berdiri _defensif_ di ruang tamu.

"Nah ini dia tersangkanya. Eh? Apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan disini?"

Jongin terlihat cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan dua sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba. Ia melirik pada _Baba_ yang berdiri di belakang mereka dan mendesah lega ketika pria paruh baya itu menggeleng cepat.

"Aku yakin pasti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, _Kkamjong_. Mana mungkin seorang Kim Jongin bisa begitu akrab dengan seorang gadis sesaat setelah gadis itu duduk di kursi sampingnya?" tebak Sehun layaknya seorang polisi yang menginterogasi tahanannya.

"Sejak kapan kalian bisa seenaknya masuk begitu saja ke rumah tanpa memberitahu aku?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Kami sudah menelfonmu hampir tiga puluh kali."

"Kami juga sudah mengirim _chat_ di LINEmu." Tambah Sehun.

"Tapi kau tidak merespon," tutup keduanya bersamaan.

"Itu kenapa kami memutuskan untuk ke rumah. Dan saat kami sampai, _Baba_ bilang kau belum pulang padahal ini sudah hampir jam makan malam."

"Artinya, kau sudah berada di luar dan tidak memberitahu kami keberadaanmu selama..." Sehun menggantung interogasinya sembari menghitung dengan tangannya. "Enam jam!"

Jongin meminta Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke kamar dan beristirahat sementara ia akan menangani pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh dari dua sahabatnya.

"Lho? Kyungsoo mau kemana?"

"Dia harus istirahat. Kalian mau ikut? Sini, berikan aku palu dan akan kukabulkan keinginan kalian untuk beristirahat,"

Sehun menatap Jongin horor. "Kenapa jadi _thriller_ begini, sih?"

"Kalian itu sudah seperti dua polisi bodoh yang berusaha menginterogasiku hanya karena aku membawa seorang gadis ke rumahku sendiri."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. "Jika membawa gadis ke rumah adalah kebiasaan rutinmu, maka aku dan Sehun tidak akan susah payah menanyaimu, Bodoh."

"Betul kata _hyung_. Kau pasti menculik Kyungsoo, ya?"

Dan sebuah lemparan sepatu pun sampai di badan Sehun. "Bicaramu lantang sekali, Cadel. Darimana otak _psikopat_ kalian itu lahir, huh? Menculik, siapa juga yang menculik Kyungsoo?"

"Habis kau kan tidak pernah bawa gadis ke rumah," imbuh Sehun sambil mengelus bagian badannya yang terkena lemparan sepatu Jongin.

"Jongin menyelamatkanku dari kumpulan preman,"

Itu suara Kyungsoo. Gadis itu rupanya masih mengikuti pembicaraan tiga pemuda itu dan memilih menengahi pembicaraan mereka daripada mengorbankan Jongin sendirian.

"Preman?"

"Malam pertama musim dingin, dia diganggu preman di depan minimarket milik Seonji _noona_. Ya setelah itu aku bawa dia kemari, ternyata dia memang bukan dari Seoul."

Sehun dan Chanyeol kembali berpandangan dan memasang muka meremehkan Jongin.

"Kau menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari preman? Pasti preman itu tidak jago. Buktinya melawan kau saja kalah,"

"Seperti kau jago berkelahi saja, Cadel. Sudahlah, jika kedatangan kalian kemari hanya untuk interogasi tidak penting, lebih baik kalian segera pulang. Aku ingin istirahat karena demi Tuhan hari ini aku lelah sekali. Jadi jika kalian tidak ingin pulang dengan wajah babak belur, pergi sekarang." Ancam Jongin main-main sembari melepas dasi seragamnya dan mulai menjauhi dua sahabatnya menuju kamarnya.

"Jadi kami boleh disini sampai makan malam selesai jika tujuan kami bukan untuk interogasi, kan?"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menepuk dahinya keras. Sepertinya ia baru saja salah bicara.

"Berarti tujuan kami kesini bertambah. Tadinya hanya ingin interogasi, tapi karena kau baru pulang dan ini sudah masuk jam makan malam, jadi..."

"MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAAAAP~"

Dan Jongin memalingkan wajah malasnya dan memilih untuk segera mandi sebelum makan malam dan membiarkan dua manusia aneh itu menikmati makanan mereka terlebih dulu.

"Jadi dia benar-benar menghajar mereka?"

"Yang pertama sih tidak. Hanya hampir kena, tapi mereka sudah lari ketakutan. Yang kali kedua, Jongin benar-benar menghajar mereka, kok. Kepalanya sampai luka, bahkan." Tutur Kyungsoo sambil mengambilkan satu centong nasi untuk Jongin serta menuangkan air putih di gelas pemuda itu meskipun ia belum datang.

"Aku tak tahu anak itu mahir beladiri."

"Bukannya _Kkamjong_ sejak SMP sudah belajar beladiri, ya, _hyung_? Waktu itu kan, _ahjumma_ mengajak kita untuk sekalian ikut, tapi kita tidak mau." Ingat Sehun sembari menyantap masakan _Baba_ dengan lahap.

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya pertanda bahwa ia mengingat sesuatu. "Ah! Iya aku ingat. Wah, kukira dia hanya main-main. Ternyata dia menekuninya dengan baik, ya?"

"Aku juga mengira bahwa Jongin tidak akan menerima ajakan _ahjumma_. Dia kan dulu penakut sekali," tambah Sehun.

"Tapi Tuan Muda saat itu terlihat sangat bersemangat saat Mendiang Nyonya Besar berkata bahwa seorang lelaki sejati harus bisa beladiri untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dikasihinya dari tindak kejahatan. Tuan Muda sangat ingin melindungi Nyonya waktu itu," jelas _Baba_ yang baru saja datang setelah memastikan semua masakannya sudah tersaji dengan rapi di meja makan dan tidak ada yang tertinggal di dapur.

"Tuan Muda kan memang sangat sayang pada Mendiang Nyonya Besar." Tambah Yoonshi. "Seperti tidak terpisahkan, deh."

Chanyeol, Sehun dan _Baba_ juga Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar celetukan Yoonshi.

"Membicarakanku?"

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat dan mendapati Jongin sudah tiba dengan parfum khasnya yang sangat maskulin dan menghipnotis tiap saraf sadarnya.

"Wah, kau mengambilkan nasi untukku, Kyung?"

Anggukan Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Tapi kalau makan malam, aku tidak makan sebanyak ini. Jika _eomma_ tahu, telingaku bisa merah." Candanya. "Kalian membicarakan apa tadi?"

Detik selanjutnya dilewati Kyungsoo tanpa sedikitpun memahami jawaban-jawaban dan celotehan yang tersaji di depannya. Seolah tiba-tiba tuli, Kyungsoo hanya mampu menangkap tawa Jongin, senyum Jongin dan seluruh kebahagiaan Jongin malam itu. Kepalanya yang kecil tiba-tiba diisi dan dipenuhi oleh Jongin yang jadi begitu tampan dan menarik. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengannya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, ada yang salah dengan kerja organ dan sarafnya. Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo seolah bisa merasakan kejutan-kejutan listrik kecil setiap Jongin menatapnya, menyentuh tubuhnya walau hanya usapan kecil di pucuk kepalanya sampai tangan mungilnya yang begitu pas saat ada di genggaman Jongin. Dan tak jarang, kejutan-kejutan listrik itu menghantarkannya pada imajinasi mengagetkan yang merupakan modifikasi ingatan saat ia memberikan _airway_ pada Jongin yang hampir _koleps_ beberapa waktu lalu.

 _"_ _Aku pasti sudah gila,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **tbc**

* * *

 _Dan bersambung menuju part berikutnya._

 _ayo para readers dan silent readers. come and show me your review :D_


End file.
